


sleepless

by nen_doe



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Кто-то не даёт кому-то спать.(Трафальгару было не до секаса все эти 26 лет. Луффи тоже, но он созрел и посмотрел по сторонам.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	sleepless

Засыпать рядом на удивление быстро вошло у них с мугивара-я в привычку – возможно потому, что так Трафальгар Ло не видел снов, портивших его внешний вид и здоровье... да и вообще никаких. Просыпался он теперь исключительно по другим причинам, простым и банальным, вроде локтя прилетевшего в лицо – судя по всему, Луффи сны как раз снились за двоих. Чувствовать у плеча вихрастую макушку успокаивало. Не так, как присутствие собственной команды, порождавшее в Трафальгаре переживания родства и сопричастности, ощущение было куда глубже. Словно Луффи закрывал собой какую-то брешь, охранять которую у самого Ло совсем не осталось сил. Он был благодарен мугиваре, и то, сколько раз они уже успели заснуть вместе, было лучшим выражением признательности.  
Иногда Луффи прижимался к нему во сне, причмокивал губами, хмурился, даже постанывал – Ло не удивился бы, узнав, что мальчишке снится Эйс.

Обычно мугивара умудрялся заснуть гораздо раньше, почти сразу, как его голова касалась подушки. Обычно - но не в этот вечер. У Ло кружилась голова, так что он покинул палубу Санни ещё засветло, раскланявшись с большей частью команды. Луффи нигде не было видно.  
Уже оказавшись в собственной каюте, он померял давление, оказавшееся куда ниже нормы. Такое иногда случалось, к счастью, не слишком часто - обычно гипотонические развлечения в условиях подлодки заканчивались наимерзейшим самочувствием. Битых полчаса он пытался поднять давление всеми доступными способами, однако на третьей чашке чаю сдался и развалился на койке. Он почти успел провалиться в рваный беспокойный сон, когда дверь в каюту скрипнула и весьма громкий голос позвал:  
– Торао, ты здесь?  
Разумеется, чтобы привить привычку стучать, мугиваре требовалось что-то посерьезнее воспитательной беседы. Ло было лень отвечать, так что он просто притворился спящим, почти не погрешив против истины: веки слипались так, словно к ресницам были привязаны гири. Луффи скользнул в каюту и тут же подобрался к кровати.  
\- О, вот ты где. Нами сказала, ты странно выглядел, и я решил... эй, Торао, ты что, спишь?  
Трафальгару очень хотелось фыркнуть и ответить, что нет, он просто медленно моргает, но очередная волна головокружения накатила на него даже в положении лежа с закрытыми глазами.  
– Понятно, – резюмировал Луффи (чудо, какой понятливый) и тут же принялся устраиваться рядом. Повертевшись, мугивара нашёл удобное положение, от которого у Ло слегка потемнело перед глазами – он дёрнул зажатой рукой, приподнимая её, а заодно и Луффи, и тот прижался к нему ещё теснее.  
– Я счастлив, что ты со мной, Торао.  
Губы мугивары ткнулись ему куда-то под челюсть, и Трафальгар замер. Вообще говоря, такое случалось и раньше, не раз и не два (четыре, если быть точным) Ло полагал, что, как и всякое стихийное бедствие, это можно переждать, поскольку так и не понял собственной роли в происходящем. Все выражают свои чувства по-разному, и намерения мешать в этом Луффи-я у него не было. Как и малейшего опыта. Ничего зазорного в том, что он провел в планировании и достижении запланированного почти треть от предполагаемой продолжительности собственной жизни, согласно оптимистичному прогнозу, Ло, конечно, не видел. Но тёплые прикосновения рук и губ Луффи неизменно заставляли его замирать, чутко прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
\- Торао хороший, - с улыбкой в голосе произнёс Луффи и поцеловал ещё пониже, почти у самой ключицы. Ло еле заметно прикусил губу. Это было приятно - почти настолько, чтобы попросить мугивару повторить, но разве не поставила бы эта просьба его в странное положение?  
\- И красивый, - добавил Луффи. Он чуть приподнялся и дотянулся до губ Ло. В груди Трафальгара словно разлили стакан с кипятком - стало ужасно горячо. Похожие мнения он слышал и раньше - даже допускал их правдивость в части физических данных, только вот с Луффи всё было по-особенному. В жизни Ло хватало толстенных книг и конспектов, набитых теорией, хватало и крови, стекающей по рукам, а вот одной-единственной нужной сейчас практики - не было. Луффи же был слишком реальным, чтобы думать о допущениях. Оставалось надеяться, что жизнь снова отправит его на пересдачу, но Луффи отказал ему в такой роскоши.  
\- Очень, - подытожил мугивара и зачем-то поцеловал его снова. Крепко, уверенно, чересчур мокро, на взгляд Ло, однако чрезвычайно убедительно.  
Трафальгар дёрнулся и открыл глаза, но мальчишка только сильнее прижал его к койке. Болезненное состояние отодвинулось куда-то: сердце значительно ускорило ритм, и давление сделало слабую попытку выправиться. Спасибо и на том.  
\- Ты не спишь, - констатировал Луффи почти ему в губы. - Хорошо, я просто хотел сказать Торао, что я его люблю.  
Между ними воцарилось молчание - к удивлению Ло, удобное. Он просто неспешно обдумывал ответ, а Луффи спокойно смотрел на него сверху вниз, приподнявшись над постелью на руках - не обязательно ждал, с тем же выражением он мог думать и о втором ужине. В конце концов, перебрав все вербальные ответы, Ло счёл их неудовлетворительными и принял непростое решение. Губы мугивары показались ему гораздо мягче, когда он поцеловал их сам, ощущая привкус интереса и долгую неуверенную нежность.  
Луффи принял его, как принимал всегда, притягивая ближе за затылок.  
На первые несколько секунд Трафальгару показалось, что странный телесно-социальный экзамен позади и можно расслабиться, а потом мугивара-я почесал подбородок, напряжённо глядя на Ло, и уверенно заявил:  
\- Я хочу любить Торао.


End file.
